Never Going To Be Alone
by songs4mylove
Summary: Dean's in the army and he lets his family know that their never going to be alone. Never Going To Be Alone by Nickleback


Dean's getting ready to leave for the army for the third time this year. He was leaving his husband Sam and his five year old daughter Samantha. He knew the responsiblites and the scarifices that came with being in the army but he couldn't help but feel like he let his family down. So here he stood in front of his family and friends with a smile on his face. He was leaving tomorrow and he wanted to let everyone know, espeaially Sam and Smantha, how everything was going to be ok. "Okay" Dean said into the micro phone. "I know this is hard for all of you but I want to give you all something. A song" He heard the muemers coming from the croud and looked at Sam who was smiling for the first time that night and that made him feel better. "Everyone knows I'm not the best singer but I want to sing this song for you all tonight. Sammy...Baby girl I want you to know that no matter what happens you're never going to be alone." Dean started to sing.

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I, **  
><strong>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. <strong>  
><strong>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, <strong>  
><strong>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. <strong>  
><strong>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<strong>

**You never gonna be alone! **  
><strong>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, <strong>  
><strong>I won't let you fall... <strong>  
><strong>Your never gonna be alone! <strong>  
><strong>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<strong>

Flashback

Sam sat on the floor with one year old Samantha in his arms. Dean just got back from the army and they were so glad yo be a family again. Sam smiled when Dean came in with a video cmaers. "Dean do you really have to do that?"

Dean just smiled "Come on baby you know you like being filmed."

Sam chucked "Hold on maybe she'll walk today." Sam got up and stoop Samantha up. Then he wakled in front of her and held out his hands. "Come on baby."

Samantha just stood there with a smile on her face.

Dean had the camera on her. "I don't think she's moving Sammy."

"Hush something tells me that today will be the day." Sam held out his hands again. "Come on baby come to daddy."

Dean looked up from the camera. "Don't you mean mama?"

Sam was about to respond but Samantha took her fiest stop. "Oh my god she just took her first step."

Dean smiled into the camera. "I know and I have it on camera.

Samantha took two more steps toward Sam and he did all but scream.

Dean chuckled "Calm down Sammy."

"How can I be clam right now when she's taking her first stpes." Sam wiped his face.

With three more stpes Samantha finally reached Sam and she fell into his arms. Looking up into his eyes was the biggest smile he'd ever seen her make. "Dean get a shot of this."

Dean walked behind Sam and saw how big his daughter was smiling. "Wow"

"I know" Sammy said.

Dean sat behind Sam and turned the camera around. "This was Samantha's first stpes plus the biggest smiled we've ever seen from her."

Sam took the camera from Dean. He looked into the camera. "This is Dean's last day before he leaves and I'm so glad he got to see baby's first stpes." he looked up at Dean. "Dean promise me something."

Dean nodded already knowing what Same was gi=oing to say. He said that everytime Dean left for the army. "Don't be a hero alright just comeback to us."

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam. "I promise."

End Of Flashback

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, **  
><strong>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you, <strong>  
><strong>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<strong>

**You never gonna be alone! **  
><strong>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, <strong>  
><strong>I won't let you fall. <strong>  
><strong>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. <strong>  
><strong>We're gonna see the world on, <strong>  
><strong>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<strong>

Flashback Samantha's 3 birthday

Sam was putting the final touches on his daughter's cake when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist. "Don't even think about it Dean."

Dean smiles "I wasn't going to touch your cake Sammy."

"Yeah right that's what you said last year." Sam turned in Dean's arms. "And who had to clean up your mess when you got caught and knocked the cake on the ground huh."

Dean shrugged and kisses Sam. "You okay?"

Sam looked down and nodded "Yeah i just don't want you to go."

Dean sighed "I know but I'll be back before you know it." Sam didn't respond. "Sammy look at me." Sam still didn't look up. "Sammy please."

Sam looks up at Dean. More tears spilling from his eyes. "Don't be a hero Dean."

Dean smiled and hugged Sam. "I wont."

Edn Of Flashback

**Ooooh! **  
><strong>You've gotta live every single day, <strong>  
><strong>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes? <strong>  
><strong>Don't let it slip away, <strong>  
><strong>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun. <strong>  
><strong>Every single day, <strong>  
><strong>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes? <strong>  
><strong>Tomorrow never comes...<strong>

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I, **  
><strong>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<strong>

**You never gonna be alone! **  
><strong>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, <strong>  
><strong>I won't let you fall. <strong>  
><strong>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. <strong>  
><strong>We're gonna see the world on, <strong>  
><strong>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<strong>

**Sam's POv**

Sam looked on as Dean made that amazing song sound totally bad but he couldn't help but feel better. Even though Dean was leaving soon he was glad he was here with him now.

**I'm gonna be there all along the way **  
><strong>I won't be missing one more day <strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna be there all along the way <strong>  
><strong>I won't be missing one more day<strong>

The room erupted in appalous and cheers. Samantha got out of Sam's arms and ran over to Dean. He picked her up and held her tight. He looked at his Sammy as he sat there with a huge smile on his face. "Awe come on Sammy I wasn't that bad."

Sammy started to laugh "Dean you were horrible but I loved it."

Dean wakled over to Sam and kissed him. "I love you and you don't have to say it but I promise you that wont be a hero."

**Later that night**

Sam just got finish putting Samantha in her bed but instead of going to his room where he knew Dean was waiting for him he went outside. Standing on the back padio he looked up at the stars.

"Sammy?" Dean said form the door.

Sam looked down "Sorry I just needed some air."

Dean walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. He rested his head on his shuolder. "I know this is tough for you and Samantha and I'm sorr-"

"Dean" Sam said cutting him off. "Don't say you're sorry because you hav nothing to be sorry about. You have to leave again." Sam shrugged "It's not your fault you're such a badass with a gun."

Dean chucked. "Thank you."

Sam smiled he rubbed Dean's arms with his own. "It's like I'm waiting on that phone call. Telling me that you're not coming home ahd it's got me so scared that I can't go to sleep at night."

Dean sighed "Sammy looked at the stars." Wherever I am and when ever you feel scared. Look at the stars because I promise you that I will be there to take care of you." he turned his head to the side and looked at his lover. "And I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll stay strong no matter what happens I want you to stay strong. For me and for our little girl because when I leave she'll need someone to take care of her and if you acting all like this so will she. I know it's hard but you've got to be tough."

"I know." Sam said. He then smiled "I still can't believe that you got up in fornt of everyone and actually sung."

Dean chucked "I did it for you Sammy. You and our little girl." he pulled back and held out his hand. "Come on lets go to bed."

Sam looked back at took Dean's hand in his own and together they walked back inside their home.

**A/N Sorry sucky ending I know. PLeaE ReviEW :););0:0;6:6**


End file.
